


When Life Gives You Tea Dump It On Assholes

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Jackson, BAMF Stiles, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chef Stiles, F/M, Lawyer Jackson, Oneshot, Waiter Stiles Stilinski, blind dates, surgeon lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is on a really shitty blind date and Stiles is the waiter who gets fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Gives You Tea Dump It On Assholes

Lydia awkwardly smiles as her date tells her just how much money he has. She really regrets letting her mother guilt her into going on a blind date with Jacob. Or was it Justin? She doesn't really remember just wishes her mother’s boss’s son was a better date. Sure he is hot but he’s one of those types that know it. 

 

“Hi I’m Stiles and I’ll be your waiter for this evening, can I get you something to drink?” Stiles asks them looking at Lydia and smiling. She often comes to this restaurant and has had a few conversations with Stiles when they aren’t that busy. 

 

“Yeah two iced teas.” Jonathan? Jared? Says waving Stiles off.

 

“I don’t drink iced tea.” Lydia says raising a perfectly styled eyebrow.

 

“Don’t listen to her just bring the teas.” Jackson, yeah that’s his name, smiles waving away the waiter once more. Stiles looks at Lydia and mouths “seriously this guy?’ She laughs softly before turning back to Jackson.

 

“So my mother said you’re a lawyer?” She asks trying to seem interested.

 

“Yes I work at my father’s firm, what do you do?” Jackson asks her finally not talking about himself.

 

“I’m in med school still but by this time next year I should be a surgeon.” 

 

“You mean you're going to cut into people? That’s gross I prefer to stay away from anything to hands on. Also shouldn't women have more basic jobs so they’ll have time to cook dinner and clean the house?” Jackson says wrinkling his nose and as Lydia is about to reply Stiles returns with their drinks. He sets a water in front of Lydia which doesn’t go unnoticed by Jackson.

 

“I asked for two iced teas was that to difficult for you to remember?” Jackson shouts at Stiles.

 

“Jackson just drop it.” Lydia says rolling her eyes wishing the date was already over.

 

“Have you all decided what you want to eat yet?” Stiles smiles at Lydia before glaring slightly at Jackson.

 

“I’ll have the lobster with a side salad and she’ll have a salad hold the dressing.” Jackson answers for both of them.

 

“Actually I’ll take the ribs with a baked potato.” Lydia smiles

 

“No that’s too messy just let me order for you I know best.” Jackson grins.

 

“You know what.” Stiles mutters before picking up Jackson’s tea and throwing it at him. 

 

Jackson stand up soaked with a bright red face yelling every cuss word he seems to know at Stiles who just stands there and smirks smugly. 

 

“Where’s your manager I’m so going to have your job for this.” Jackson screams outraged with tea dripping down his face. 

 

“Well actually I’m the manager and the owner of this place so.” Stiles shrugs before looking at Lydia. “How about I take you on a better date? I promise not to spill anything on you.”

 

“Come on Lydia we’re leaving and I’m so going to sue you.” Jackson yells walking off.

 

“Actually I think I’m going to stay here.” Lydia calls to him before smiling sweetly at Stiles.

 

“Have a nice life! Don’t come back here!” Stiles smiles at Jackson waving happily. “So would it seem cheap if I treated you out to the restaurant that I own?”

 

“Hmm maybe but you can make it up by making sure there a killer ass desert.” Lydia laughs 

 

“I’ll even make it myself.” Stiles replies sliding in the booth next to her since there’s still tea in the other one.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little drabble but please give kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
